


Financial shenanegans

by Callmyname



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Falling In Love, Fell asleep writing this oh well, First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Chapters 1 +  2 + 3 message exchange via computer; 4- 5 booty call porn with feelings ;6 wrap.   Oops chapters in wrong order. Now more descriptive words around messages. Dream sequence being expanded.Also extra non-smut chapters and gradual signs of (Covid?)  events outside possibly not being quite okay?  Plot demon stirring, story coalescing around porn-to-love affair.Modelling financial affairs set-up background - alternate meeting from canon. Probably an AU, but seeded from a hidden chapter that says not.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 2





	1. Back story

**Author's Note:**

> Probably au that could easily be set in Covid reality.
> 
> Chapters 1, 4 updated. Actually a lot more coming (written, author still digesting various how to write about abstruse mathematical backgrounds in a non technical manner . Hard graft trying to understand. )
> 
> I kept a download of past version. And may revert it. /sigh/ need to connect up internet, table and laptop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First steps- a lot of messages about last night's drunken suggestions. Dream sequence -m.  
> @Neil  
> #protagonist
> 
> \------  
> I ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added and rearranged quite a few bits to this chapter 26/1  
> minor textual errors need tidying up.  
> Written from the Protagonist's POV  
> Might revert - or edit down.  
> Huh? Nope, having a bit of a laugh here at the Protagonist's expense.

I was lying under the covers, trying not to vomit when an air raid siren went off. I stuck my head out of the covers to see where the noise was coming from, to be met by an unnatural level of silence. The usual car noise was absent. 

Brrr. I sat up, grabbed the coffee by my bed. _Stone cold will do, makes it easier to take_. I fumbled with the packet. 

God, I felt dreadful. I could still hear the air raid siren again, but distant and quiet. I looked around to see where the noise came from. Huh?. 

The sun was shining right into my eyes. It seemed excessively bright. Snow covered the balcony, and was sending dazzling light in. I did not close the blackout curtains, and the storm had sucked all the usual heat out the exposed window-pane. What little traffic was being muffled by the deadening volume of snow. Everyone was staying home, obviously. 

I lay down again, and pulled the covers over me. 

\-------  
_"Would you like to try this one?" . The glass was waved under my nose. "Come on, you bloody Yank , that will put some hairs on your chest" . The tour guide snapped his fingers in my face._

__

__

.....

_"No Blacks or gays." The fierce Scots accent was hard to understand, but the glare and the slammed door made his point. Neil tugged my hand, and waved back at the taxi._

 _-Anywhere else to stay round here? "  
\- there's a campsite. I don't mind, darling. Just being with you is enough" . _ Sirens went off. And an incoming rocket or something. Neil grabbed me, and dragged me behind a wall. He laughed, and pointed back at the bed and breakfast. There had been a direct hit on the sign, destroying the word "no" and inverting the meaning. The surface I crouched down on shifted and slid under my weight. 

There was another huge explosion, tinkling glass and metal. 

__

__

\--------

CRASH.  
Oh no. My laptop - lying on the floor - broken glass, smashed whiskey bottle and cracked screen. My sins of last night all combined in a tragic end. The offending item produced yet another garbled siren. 

Ah the strange hard lump in my usual soft bed, buried under the covers, that I had decided to get rid of - from where I had been reading last night. 

Though 'reading ' - a polite way of describing what I had been doing. My browser history oops. I I hope I did not do anything too incriminating, as I certainly had vague memories are of looking at dating sites, and some pornographic sites. I did not really want to send it off for repairs with that on it. 

I staggered out of bed, and set up the percolator. Putting my laptop down on the counter, I turned it back on. I could still just about read it. There was a ton of messages come through from Neil...... 

Neil. Oh God. He had been there in my dream. Holding hands and kissing me. No wonder the Scotsman had got a bit off with us. What on Earth?

Okay a whole page of them. I scrolled to what I think is the top.  
Neil had asked @you awake?

@I got a message from you last night. 3am. 

@ think you sent it to the wrong person?

@ Or did someone else use your login? Thought you lived alone? 

@don't worry, I am not offended. But, well I did not even know you were gay. So, just let me know what you want from me.... 

@look, if it was me you meant?

@ Really, I am not upset. I like you, smart and financially solvent? Its cool. Bet you are hot

@It's not like I am in a relationship either.  
@ No jealous partner to be offended. 

@. And I would not be against what you were suggesting.  
@ Whatever, I am young, free and single. 

@come on, just answer me before I totally freak out.  
@Please? You there? 

Uhhh. What did I say? I have a niggling memory of some indecent proposition or something. Yeah, a booty call? .Oh dear. I typed frantically. 

# just seen your messages. Oh dear, what did I do?  
@ugh. Sorry.  
Judging by the response time, he was staring waiting for me to reply. 

I scrolled up. Yes, there it is "hey Neil, you want to come give me a good time? Good whiskey and a fuck. Come over and surprise me. " oh shit. I had given him my address and phone number..

#Give me a few minutes to get some coffee, have a look through stuff. Also I have broken my laptop screen. I really don't want to have to send it away.  
@yeah, take your time.  
# Need breakfast too, so I will probably take my laptop with me.  
@you don't really remember last night ?

#not really, I reply.

@ ahh. Look, it's cool, whatever you are up for. I"m very flexible and accommodating. Would love to help you blow off steam. 

I struggle to get myself out of the dream. Neil - or at least what I imagine him to be like, had been there.  
The messager pings with another message from Neil.  
@sorry, probably shouldn't have said all that. I don't want to bust up our work relationship . It's flattering if you were really interested in me. 

Fuck, this could be really embarrassing

# sounds like I owe you an apology myself. I'm so sorry. 


	2. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite some of that message set with phone calls Need to re-sort chapters, but phone needs some charge.

My phone rang,

"Hello," I answer cautiously,.Not many people have my number!  
"Hi, it's Neil. Umm, is this okay? If you have bust your screen, seemed to make more sense ringing you. "  
" how did you get my number?"I asked in confusion.  
"Ah, you really don't remember telling me? Of inviting me over? "   
I gave a huge sigh. "Not at all." I groaned. "Bad hung-over?" He asked sympathetically  
"Yeah, I decided to try my whiskey collection, but the headache - it just won't shift. My head is still pounding, and I can't seem to get my breathe. 

"Look, I am really not offended at your proposition. Flattered if anything, as I said. Just let me know what you want." 

'I don't want to bust up our work relationship" 

"Yeah, well I ...don't want to lose getting to work with you. ." 

" Look, you now have my number now. Call me any time you want, and - if you don't mind me ringing you, I would like that Don't have many people to talk to these days, and it would be good to get to know you better.". And if you need help with anything (anything at all) let me know, okay? As you wish. Things are a bit strange right now.


	3. Working on spread sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages background - stuff to expand on would be descriptions of locations etc plot there.  
> # neil  
> @protagonist

#Here we are again.. You feeling better? - Neil asked. 

@No not really, but I have got some stuf that it would be helpful for you to go through for me. Once you have done the first set, I have another file for you to go through that should take you a few days, where date tried cover 2003-2006.

@Leasehold - highlight the following. 

#more dull work.  
  
@it pays the bills  
#okay, okay, as you wish. .  
  
# But I would prefer blowjobs and fancy clothes.  
@we are on public !  
@DeLete that now.  
  
#..... Typing... well we should not be, darling. #Exchanging valuable info  
  
@ yeah okay. Sorted.  
#so, I have got the file in front of me. What now?

@Net interest rates : dependent on income. 

@ * Check my modelling software: chapter seven. 

@ * You need to change the following cells - a4 d7 e2 f9. More data to follow via email. 

#got that.

@look, if that's enough to go along with, I don't feel that good. Would like to go back to sleep

#Yeah that's fine- replied Neil.


	4. Computer exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data exchange  
> Their relationship rapidly spiralling out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor textual amendments

he types " _I need another ten words to make the word count_ SAVE  
“Bloody document" he loudly curses 

His messenger pinged.

#Finished. you up to anything right now?  
@ no, just writing e draft document. My word count... argh ten short

#....typing .. Blow job kissing fingering anal sex sixty nine fucking orgasm.  
@nope. You dirty minded idiot.  
#so you don't have a hard on? Anyway. How's things?  
# Apart from swearing at your computer! Don't break another one, darling.  
@yes, I should get it fixed, but that's a bit tricky, as I don't really want to wipe it first.   
# hmm.. Might be able to fix it?   
@ I am meant to write a 500 word summary, no more, no less. No smut.  
# you should take a break.  
@Why? You spying on me?  
#yeah. Absolutely. 

# was thinking of what I want to do to you.  
@really?  
#really. Told you I am not that easily offended - or put off. 

# so I hacked your computer.  
@?  
#you look hot. Spectacularly so. Fantastic abs. Don't look at all like someone languishing indoors. Love your skin tone. Your eyes I could lose myself in. And you do look like you could do with a hand.

....

@ wow.

#PM me your address, and I will come show you.  



	5. Booty call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, just sex (well and feelings..)
> 
> It's Neil that comes calling on the Protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few very minor bits 26/1

@ really wish I had more sleep.  
  
# coming round in ten.  
  
The doorbell went. I wondered what he would look like. We had been working together for a long time, and talking for ages, but this would be the first time we had actually met.  


I also wondered - was this a booty call? I guess so. Initially I had ignored his flirting, but - stuck indoors like this - a virtual relationship filled a gap that I did not even know I had. And then - well I had propositioned him, hadn't seen I? And sent him my phone number too. So, he had rung me last night and we had phone sex. 

Yeah, well, truth was I was horny as hell, and I was willing to go along with his suggestions. 

Handing out my address would have been quite a big step, but then I had done so when drunk. I had not left the flat in months, and just seeing someone other than the delivery driver, the bin man or the postman would be pretty strange. But exciting. 

I pressed the intercom button.  
\- it's 304# on the keypad. Flat 3, floor 16.  
\- "I know" he laughed. "See you in a minute. "  
\- are we fucking, or are we having polite conversation first?  
\- Oh I think we've done the necessary bullshit to get straight into each other's pants... you should be ready for it.  


God yes. I was ready for this. What a gorgeous sexy voice. I threw on my dressing gown, and got off the bed. No : he could get in. I slumped back on the pillows. It would do. _What's the point of getting dressed_ , I thought. _Bit late to try and make out that I have not just been hiding away in my duvet nest._

I heard him come in. "In here", I called. The door swung open, to reveal a rather wind-swept individual with the most piercing eyes staring straight through me. Unshaven, in that perfect sexy shadow. A huge grin spread across his face. He tossed his coat onto the chair, and sat down next to me. 

"Ready for me, gorgeous?" I licked my lips and stretched. "Oh totally. Everything you need" - I nodded at the side table. " ... And you know what I was playing with earlier via the talker, as per your suggestions". 

He licked his lips and climbed closer onto the bed. "Can I? " He ran his hand up my thigh. I could feel the leather of his gloves against my skin. It felt delightful. " Ah" fingertips lifted under my dressing gown, pushing the silk to one side. His hand took hold of me, and I gasped. "Neil. Please. "

Wow. Here we go. He bent over and a hot set of lips enveloped me. No hesitation there. I felt that hand running under me, holding me up slightly, as he sucked me into him. A nail grazed across my thigh, the slight scratching sensation working through the oil I had applied earlier. I could feel the silk sliding under my buttocks - ah, pulling between the crease, pinching slightly and embedding the toy in place. 

He pulled his lips off" "don't stop, please", I begged. " 

" Oh naughty. Just as you described" 

He quickly got into a rhythm of juggling his sucking and stroking that left me a fucking mess as sensations stimulated inside my body and out. 


	6. View from the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

I stood at the window looking across the Thames. It must have been about 4am. He was sprawled across the bed fast asleep. I was glad to see that he had shown no thought of leaving. 

_It would be very easy to fall in love with him_ , I thought. That sexy British accent - lying there talking nonsense as we drifted off to sleep - wrapped around each other. I could get used to that very quickly indeed. 

The computer still showed the last messages we had exchanged.  
#Won't be logged in today. Something came up. 

I giggled slightly at the phrase. Me, I seemed to recall. And? I padded quietly round the room, wondering if I should just climb back in. Probably - but let's get stuff sorted for later. 

Huh. My dressing gown was going to need washing. Hmm, no I think it might be ruined. Thanks Amazon, how quick can I get a new one?

"Silk dressing gown" buy it now. Yeah get two - blue and red. I read the labels out of his discarded clothes. A quick Amazon and I threw in a change of clothes for him. Clearly not a boy Scout. Well, that's okay. He knew what he was doing at what mattered. 


	7. Morning, sleepy head

Stubble.

He had not shaved before coming over - probably longer than that. I climbed under the covers, clambering carefully so that I did not wake him until I was poised over his thighs, with us in a classic 69 position. His cock was twitching in his sleep - half-hard and just perfect looking. 

He groaned with pleasure as my lips clamped around him. " oh yes". His hips rolled slightly, and I felt him swell inside my mouth. I swallowed and gasped around him. And started moving myself to reproduce what he had done to me. A hand reached up and grabbed me in return, drawing me inside his waiting mouth. Tongue stroke across me. Oh I could feel that stubble against my thighs now: the friction was unbearably intense. 

Uhhh. My brain fritzed out at the combination of sensations as the smell and taste of him nearly overwhelmed me. He filled my mouth and nasal cavities, and I swallowed desperately. I could feel my balls tightening - this was it. My hips jerked convulsively 

\----

I took the condom and rolled it on carefully. My fingers fumbled at the job. _not something I had done much of. But I won't be telling him that any time soon._

God - or that I had never done what I was about to do.

I could feel his fingers, tugging the plug out, and next thing - stretching me out. It hurt. But I was expecting it. No regrets. I just hope he feels a fraction of the feelings that are turning this from just a fuck into something I will never forget. I am definitely falling for him hard. It's not like we are actual strangers, after all. So then he turns up. This dream of a body and fucks me into a whole new dimension of pleasure.


	8. Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazon.  
> Breakfast in bed.

I could hardly move, but I felt fantastic.  
"Can you get that?" 

He pulled his clothes on quickly,  
"Amazon". He went to throw the parcel at me

-"It's mostly for you, actually."  
"Ah, cool. Thanks. Did not bring anything. " 

" yes you did", I mumble.  
His eyebrows raise slightly. "What,little old me and my naughty tongue?"  
I smile and lie there. " go on, open it. If you are okay with that?"  
" yeah, why not? " he laughs" I can pay you back - or you can take it out my wages, darling.

"Not ashamed to accept gifts though, either. I know you can afford it" .

"Fry-up, or shall we go down to the cafe I saw?" 

"it's not open these days"

"ah of course not. On second thoughts, if you were sneaking round the internet finding this; "he opens the package and gives me an impressed look; " I will definitely be cooking for you."

I reply " _blow jobs and fancy clothes.' As you wish.'_ " Neil smiles in fond recognition. He leaps up and challenges me with an imaginary sword. "my name is Imelda Montoya. Prepare to die" 


	10. Fixing snuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil proves he is clever with his hands (no not smut!)

"That the broken laptop? " Neil asks. "Can I fix it for you?" 

some considerable time later, Neil looks up from the intense concentrated effort. "All done" he says. 

It had been fascinating to watch him work. I had not dared say a word. First the old screen had been carefully removed. A slow process - using a tool inserted round the edges; various connectors and material components undone, and then laid to one side; the broken item removed. 

The gradual disassembly process had then been reversed in sequence, like a film running backwards. But this time starting with a screen that was no longer cracked - sadly, he had not managed to weld it back or anything so miraculous - he had brought a new one.


End file.
